


Temptation (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sleeping In, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: —Vamos, Stiles. —Derek sacudió su hombro. Al menos, estaba bastante seguro de que era el hombro de Stiles; estaba enterrado tan profundamente bajo las mantas que era difícil de decir. —Es hora de levantarse.—No, —salió la voz de Stiles de debajo de la manta y la almohada. —Es mi día libre.





	Temptation (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917700) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> Otro magnifico minioneshot de mikkimouse

—Vamos, Stiles. —Derek sacudió su hombro. Al menos, estaba bastante seguro de que era el hombro de Stiles; estaba enterrado tan profundamente bajo las mantas que era difícil de decir. —Es hora de levantarse.

—No, —salió la voz de Stiles de debajo de la manta y la almohada. —’S mi día libre.

Derek suspiró. —Sí, y me dijiste que querías levantarte e ir a correr conmigo por la mañana, ¿recuerdas?

—Mentí.

Derek rodó los ojos. Stiles no había mentido; la conversación exacta había involucrado las palabras “no me dejes escapar” por la mañana. Debatió en realidad arañar las mantas en pedazos para sacar a Stiles de ellas, pero no quería reemplazarlas. Eran buenas mantas.

—Sabes, —Derek se inclinó sobre la almohada, —si te levantas y corres conmigo, podría persuadirte para que haga ejercicio de otras maneras cuando regresemos.

La mano de Stiles salió de debajo de las sábanas con su dedo medio levantado. —No me tentarás, tú... tú eres el tentador. Todavía podemos tenerlo cuando vuelvas de tu carrera infernal.

Ah, bueno, las promesas sexuales solo tenían un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de funcionar cuando Stiles estaba decidido a dormir. Derek se enderezó de nuevo. —Bien, entonces si vas a correr conmigo, pasaremos por ‘Los Tacos de Julio’ para el desayuno.

Las mantas se movieron, y un ojo ambarino lo miró desde debajo de la almohada. —¿Los tacos de desayuno de Julio?

Derek asintió solemnemente. —Y si no corres conmigo... me detendré solo y no te traeré nada.

Stiles jadeó de indignación. —No lo harías.

Derek se giró para agarrar sus zapatos. —Oh, sí, lo haría. Incluso te enviaría un mensaje mientras los como.

—Podría conseguirlos yo mismo, —dijo Stiles. —Sin. Ti.

—Tu Jeep está en el taller, —le recordó Derek. —Y me llevaré el coche. Y si caminas hasta Julio's, de todos modos harás tu ejercicio.

Stiles guardó silencio de la forma en que eso significaba que estaba tratando de encontrar la escapatoria en lo que Derek acababa de decir.

Derek se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta. —Bueno, supongo que voy a conseguir los tacos del desayuno yo solo. Nos vemos más tarde.

Estaba a mitad de camino por las escaleras cuando escuchó el amortiguado ruido de Stiles al caerse de la cama. —¡Espera, imbécil, ya voy!

—¿Dijiste algo?, —Respondió Derek. —¡Lo siento, me voy!

—¡Que te jodan, Hale!

Derek sofocó una carcajada. —¡Podemos hacer eso más tarde!

Su respuesta fue otra serie de golpes y maldiciones amortiguadas.

Bueno, era bueno saber que al menos los tacos de desayuno podían sacar a Stiles de la cama por la mañana.

FIN


End file.
